Johnny
Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī) along with Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Zolo Roronoa. Appearance :Voice Actor: Christopher Ayres (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) Johnny is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads "sea" (海, umi). The Young Past Days When meeting Zolo, Johnny styled his hair as a gray and red mohawk. Before the Timeskip Johnny has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he is smiling. After the Timeskip After the time skip his arms became more muscular. Gallery Personality Johnny is happy-go-lucky, much like Yosaku. Johnny tends to be the more serious and occasionally the more honourable of the pair, though he acts silly around Yosaku from time to time. Johnny is also dimwitted to some extent and while he knows much information he seems to be greatly misinformed about many things. This includes rumours of "Hawk-Eye" visiting the Baratie regularly when the actual story was about "Drunk-Eye", to not knowing how to cure Yosaku (and not knowing what ailed him in the first place). Johnny occasionally says that he would lose or had lost by a close margin against an opponent far stronger than he is, such as Luffy or Arlong, indicating some arrogance. Johnny is also very brave seeing how he got ready to attack Mihawk when he fought Zolo. Johnny also stands up for what he believes in, this is seen when he fights Dick the Mountain Whale. He also has a cowardly side to him, as seen when he not only tied up Zolo to prevent him from assaulting Arlong Park, but through his willingness to simply abandon him to the Mermen to run off to safety with Usopp. However, when he is spurred he is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know his action could lead to the villagers suffering. Johnny's bravery was still not enough to defeat the Arlong Pirates, leaving the Straw Hat Pirates with no other choice but to defeat Arlong and his crew on their own. Relationships Friends/Allies *Yosaku *Zolo Roronoa *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family Neutral *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Momoo Rivals Enemies *Billy *Dick Bandits **Dick *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Hatchan **Kuroobi **Choo Abilities and Powers Johnny is a swordsman like Yosaku, however they are relatively low in strength and power. When they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily overpowered. It is still unknown if Johnny or Yosaku have any special attacks. The only time Johnny showed his true bravery, is when he attacked the Merry Go due to Luffy D. Monkey and Usopp attacking a large rock, which Johnny was taking refuge on due to Yosaku's illness. Johnny had no chance against Luffy but he did do quite a bit of damage to the Merry Go which he ended up fixing. The fight was shortly stopped soon after Zoro realized it was Johnny. Johnny and Yosaku are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to scurvy. However, they are fairly knowledgeable about the world at large, such as information on the existence of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Arlong Pirates; he even identified Momoo as a Grand Line monster upon first glance when the Sea Cow confronted the boat that he, Luffy and Sanji were on, hinting some degree of experience. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, as when they reported Hawk-Eye had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eye". Weapons Johnny uses a sword with a red handle and a circular tsuba. The blade of the sword gets broader as it gets farther away from the hilt. He does not appear to own a sheath for it, as it is shown being hung on his waist with a piece of looped cloth rather than a sheath. History Johnny reveals he became a bounty hunter to save people and be cool, just like the bounty hunter who saved him when he was a kid. Yosaku, on the other hand, just seems to want an easy life with a lot of money and little hassle. They cash in when Zolo takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'. Later, Dick appears in the town with his horde of bandits, who proceed to loot the town. Johnny and Yosaku watch as a child tries to stop the thief to no avail. Johnny convinces Yosaku that they must stop him, to which Yosaku reluctantly agrees. The two are no match for Dick, but luckily Zolo comes to claim the bounty on Dick's head to pay for a Katana that he broke. After a complete victory by Zolo, Johnny and Yosaku look up to Zolo and start to call him "Big Bro". Synopsis East Blue Saga Meeting the Big Team Major Battles * Johnny vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Fullbody * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Arlong Pirates (not seen) Filler Battles * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Dick Bandits Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the story on how Johnny and Yosaku met Zolo appears in an episode of the Post-Alabasta Arc. Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Swordsmen